


Uncle Harry

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot dealing with the relationship Harry has with his nieces and nephews. Not much mention of his own kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Harry

Innocent. Pure. Unblemished by thought or deed. Babies came into the world needy and lovable. Feed me, change me, love me. That's all they wanted, all they needed.

Harry Potter loved babies.

He was so nervous when Andromda Tonks dropped a squalling Teddy in his arms a couple of weeks after the battle. He hadn't known what to do, he barely knew how to hold him. Then Teddy stopped crying and looked into the face of this new person. Harry jiggled him and smiled at him. Teddy shat his pants. Harry just burst out laughing and asked Andromeda to show him how to change his nappy.

Harry realised that here was someone who didn't give a shit (literally!) if he was Harry Potter, Saviour of the wizarding world! Here he was just Harry, his godfather. Later, he was Harry, his babysitter. Harry, who always had a new toy, or books, or sweets for him when he came to visit. Teddy loved Harry, and Harry loved Teddy.

Teddy also helped Harry and Ginny re-unite after the battle. One day Ginny asked if she could come along on his visit to Teddy. By the time they left, they were talking like they used to. Over the coming summer, they resumed their relationship, and never looked back.

Harry was happy that Ginny eagerly accepted that Teddy would be a part of their lives. She was happy for them to have some 'guy' time, and also happy to make 'kid-friendly' plans. Seeing Ginny with Teddy made Harry dream of the future; of a wedding, of a home with Ginny, of children of their own.

Then along came Victoire. Born on the day when the wizarding world was celebrating Voldemort's downfall, Harry was glad to have a reason to leave the festivities. For him, it was the day he had lost more people he cared about. He hadn't seen much of Fleur or Bill during her pregnancy, just a few Sunday meals at the Burrow. He'd been busy with Auror training, and with Ginny at Hogwarts and Ron helping George at the shop, he went only once a month. He'd always noted how much bigger Fleur had gotten, and that was that.

Ginny placed baby Vic in his arms and he looked down. She seemed more delicate, more pretty, more 'girly' than baby Teddy, even at just a couple of hours old. He marvelled at her, before handing her back to her anxious father.

Ginny and Harry were married a year later. Ginny was training hard with the Harpies, and when she was home she wanted only food, sleep and Harry. With Ginny based in Wales for most of the week, Harry spent more time with Teddy while she was away, leaving him free for her when she was home. 

When Teddy was four and Victoire three, Harry and Ginny had them for a sleepover at their new home. Andromeda was sick, so Harry had said they'd look after Teddy for the night. Bill and Fleur were being run ragged by a colicky Dominique, so Ginny had said they'd take Vic for the night. Luckily both children played together often and were happy that they were both having such a special treat together.

They had take-out for tea, then Vic helped Auntie Gin pop some popcorn. Teddy picked out a fun movie and they all cuddled together under a blanket to watch it. 

That night, they all slept in Harry and Ginny's bed. Harry woke with Teddy's foot in his face, for somehow he'd turned upside down in the night. Vic was sprawled over Ginny, meaning Harry didn't get his morning cuddle from his wife. Instead he got sloppy kisses and giggles. He decided he liked both.

More and more Weasley babies came along, and Harry was in heaven. Most times at the Burrow, if you were looking for Harry, he was usually buried under the kids. He was patient and kind with them. All the kids wanted some time with Uncle Harry.

Many a night, a frazzled Weasley father, or an exhausted Weasley wife would fire-call. “Domi/Freddie/Molly/Roxie won't settle, he/she is crying for Uncle Harry. Can you come over?”

Harry would go over, pick them up and walk the floor with them. He would tell them, in his soothing way, of the fun things he had planned for them, if they would only go to sleep. Harry always kept his word to his nephews and nieces. A special outing to the Muggle cinema, to a Quidditch game, to a sleepover, to the zoo, or for a picnic or fun day at the beach. Simple, everyday things that had been denied to Harry when he was a child. He was happy to share these wonderful, fun times with these amazing children.

Harry didn't think he could get any happier than when Ginny confessed she was expecting. He didn't think he could love Ginny any more, but in the nine months of her pregnancy, they became even closer. He delighted in the changes to her body, and doted on her. No witch was ever so loved.

When the midwitch handed him his son, he felt his heart would burst with joy. His son. A part of him and a part of Ginny. This person wouldn't even exist if things had turned out differently. Harry was humbled to be given the honour of being father to this miracle they named James Sirius. As he looked into his son's blue eyes, sure they would turn brown like his mother's, he swore to always protect him. He now knew how his parents must have felt when they had done what they had done.

Before Harry and Ginny knew it, they had two boys. Albus Severus, while not planned, was definitely welcomed with love. Harry held his newborn son up to his first born, showing him his brother. James leaned over and kissed baby Albie on the forehead. “Brudder,” he said.

Being a father was different to being an uncle. He worried for James and Al, living up to the Potter name. The wizarding press were always hounding him for information on his wife, the state of their marriage, their home, and now, their sons.

Within their family and friends, Harry didn't have to worry about any of that. To them he was their brother-in-law, their son-in-law, their uncle, their friend. Apart from the tedious social ocassions he was forced to attend at the Ministry, his social life existed around his extended family.

He was never happier than when there was a child around. He congratulated his best friends when their children were born. Remembering how the three of them had become friends when they had defeated a troll on a Halloween many years ago, he wondered what hijinks their children would get up to. He proudly accepted the mantle of godfather to Rose.

Teddy was now old enough to attend Hogwarts-where had the time gone? After that it would be Vic's turn. From that year, Harry's secretary always knew not to expect Harry in the office until lunch time on September first. Same as the afternoon that the Hogwarts Express brought all the children home. Harry never missed seeing any of the kids off, and was always there to welcome them home.

Molly, Hugo and Harry's own princess, Lily joined the family. After the rough and tumble of his sons, Harry held his dainty daughter, and lost his heart all over again. He would check on her when she was asleep all the time, simply to stare in wonder. His daughter. His little girl; his angel. She looked so much like Ginny, and Harry both hoped and feared she would be as strong as her mother. 

The children didn't have many outside friends, mostly because there were so many cousins to play with. Outsiders like Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, or Frankie and Gracie Longbottom were always welcome, but the rest were few and far between.

Summers were spent together. Picnics and swimming at the Burrow, or Shell Cottage. Night flies at the Potters usually included a sleepover. Trips to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie. Guided tours in Egypt, with a boat trip down the Nile. Watching Puddlemere or the Harpies train, thanks to Harry's friendship with Oliver Wood, the coach, or, of course, Ginny's connections. There was always something fun planned. Aunt Hermione would take them to Muggle London and the art gallery, cinema and the library. Auntie Fleur and Uncle Bill would take them to Paris, where they all enjoyed Disneyland; Arthur most of all.

Each child had worked a few weeks in the summer at WWW, it was considered a rite of passage. It gave them great experience, and the chance to earn some extra pocket money. James and Freddie took their wages not in money but in items from the shop. At Hogwarts, Freddie and James were determined to make a name for themselves as pranksters. Ginny and Angie despaired over the two, but knew it was just in good fun.

The children grew up and Harry grew older. Time would never stand still. With age came a gradual awareness amongst the next generation that their family wasn't like other families. The children started to ask questions. Why did the press follow them around? Why was Uncle Harry/Auntie Gin/Auntie Hermione/Mum/Dad on the front of the Daily Prophet so often? Who was Voldemort? What happened at Hogwarts?

The children were told the barest facts by their parents before they started Hogwarts. They were told they would hear a lot of stories, but always encouraged them to ask questions if they needed clarification. Harry always spoke honestly to them. He was slightly worried that the rumours may turn his nephews and nieces against him, but it would never happen. In fact, quite the opposite; his nieces and nephews became more protective of him.

For Uncle Harry, the Uncle Harry that they knew, was gentle, patient, fun and kind, not a killer as some may say. He would fly hard with the boys, then be so sweet and tender with the girls. Not a nephew or niece went to Hogwarts that didn't receive a letter from Uncle Harry a day or two later, telling them how proud he was of them, and that Gryffindor/Slytherin/Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff were lucky to have them.

When they, as students, had to write an essay on who their most admired person was, it was their Uncle Harry they wrote of, not Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world. Or Auntie Gin, not Ginny Potter, Holyhead Harpies champion. Auntie Hermione, not Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age. Grandpa, not the Arthur Weasley who wrote the Muggle Protection Act.

Soon, Teddy and Victoire were getting married. Harry, in his capacity as father of the groom, made sure he danced with all his nieces and complimented them on their bridesmaid duties. He danced with Lily, fearing a day would come when he would be dancing with her as the father of the bride.

It was at the Burrow that all the grandkids gathered when they lost Molly, then Arthur not long after. They'd had a campout on the family grounds. As they toasted marshmallows and passed around the firewhiskey, they shared stories of their beloved grandparents. None of them knew Harry was watching over them, just making sure nothing got out of hand. It was Harry that extinguished their campfire, and set warming charms over them all, before apparating back to his grieving wife in their house.

It was Harry that was called when James, Freddie and Loius were too drunk to apparate home from the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, who made sure the boys parents knew they were sleeping over at the Potters. Harry, who sternly warned them of the dangers of alcohol and told them he had kept it from their parents this time, and this time only.

It was to Harry and Ginny's that a terrified Roxanne fled when a date got too amorous. Seeing her ripped dress, a furious Harry hunted down the young wizard and gave him such a cold tongue lashing, that the young wizard never mistreated a witch again. Returning home to see his usually bold niece shaken as she was comforted by her Aunt Ginny, Harry reassured her she had done nothing to deserve that, and that a real man would never treat a lady that way. He was glad that she knew she could come to him and Ginny if she needed them. Roxi had been too scared of her parents reactions, but with Harry and Ginny by her side, she returned home and told them what had happened. George wanted to go after the boy, until Harry had told him he'd taken care of it.

It was to her godmother Ginny that Rose confessed she was in love with Scorpius Malfoy. Harry had nearly choked on his sandwich when he heard, wondering how Ron was going to deal with that.

It was Hugo who told Harry first he wanted to be an Auror., just like his uncle and his cousin Teddy. Harry had been so proud, as had Ron. Hermione had fussed over Hugo, making Harry promise to look out for Hugo as he started his Auror traineeship. Harry had promised, while Hugo rolled his eyes behind his mother's back.

It was Harry that stood by Teddy as he buried his grandmother. Andromeda had been ill for some time, but Teddy was quite shaken by her death. It took Harry, Ginny and Victoire a long time to help Teddy deal with his loss.

It was Harry who had taught Molly to drive a motor car. Hermione had tried, but it didn't go well, for she just didn't have the patience and made Molly nervous. It was Harry who taught Lucy to ride a motorcycle. Percy cursed him and thanked him at the same time.

Lily, Hugo and Lucy were the last to leave Hogwarts. Lucy, once the shy one in the family, now dyed her hair black, painted her nails and lips black and rode motorcycles. She was planning a career as a cursebreaker. Her Uncle Bill had lined up an apprecticeship for her.

Lily, his darling Lily, was heading to work for the Ministry. Like her grandfather, she was amazed at the Muggles way of life. She'd often asked her dad and Aunt Hemione to tell her about growing up in the Muggle world. She was going to work in her grandfather's old office, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, but Harry and Ginny agreed that she would probably end up as Muggle Liasion in some department or another.

So the children, not children any longer, were spreading their wings. Harry had watched them grow and was proud of the people they had become. At some stage in their life, they had all thanked Harry for being there for them. While the family was close and everone was much loved, their Uncle Harry was someone special to each of them.

Soon, he and Ginny were empty nesters. At first they relished having the house to themselves again. They started to have dinners with other couples, renewing friendships from their old Hogwarts days. Ron and Hermione, in the same boat, were frequent guests.

Harry had to admit he missed his kids. James was off playing professional Quidditch for Tutshill Tornadoes. Albus had taken some time off, trying to decide between healer school or studying potions, with the intent of becoming a professor. Lily had moved into a flat with Hugo. The two of them were as close as siblings, and with them both working at the Ministry, it was a relief for Ginny to know Lily lived with someone she knew and trusted to look out for her. For Hermione, it was that Hugo was eating well for, like his father, Hugo had a huge appetite. Lily, like her grandmother, loved to cook, so it was a good arrangement.

Harry and Ginny travelled quite a bit, although Harry didn't like being away too long in case the kids needed him. Any of the kids.

It was to Harry and Ginny that Victoire confessed that she was pregnant, even before she had told her own parents. She knew what this baby meant to Teddy, and guessed that it had been the same for Harry with Teddy. She knew that her parents would understand.

When their baby was born, it was to Harry that Teddy looked at when he announced to them all that it was a girl. Harry nodded approvingly. Both men's eyes were moist as they hugged in congratulations.

It was Harry who held Elladora first, after her parents. He looked down at this beautiful baby, fussing and fidgeting. Suddenly, it felt like just yesterday he had held baby Teddy in his arms, and he marvelled at the circle of life.

“Remind me to tell you a story of the first time I held your Daddy,” he whispered in her ear. She settled and started to doze.

“What is it with you and babies, Harry?” asked a tearful Ginny, taking the baby from him. She cooed over the precious bundle, first in the next generation, just like her father was.

Harry shrugged. “What can I say? I love babies.”

“Awwww,” said the Weasley wives.

“I better take her back to Vic. Hand her over, Grandma. Say goodbye to Grandpa,” teased Teddy, waving her little hand at Harry.

Harry smiled and waved back. 

Grandpa.

He liked the sound of that.


End file.
